1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems and methods of computer generated encrypted writing. More specifically, to generate and transmit electronic messages in sender's handwriting containing encryption(s), which allows only an intended recipient of the electronic message to access its contents.
2. Description of Related Art
Ever since human writing was arguably invented in ancient Mesopotamia at around 4000 BC, it has been through several technological upheavals. The tools, styles and mediums used for writing have constantly evolved—from Sumerian tablets, Egyptian hieroglyphs and first codex to printing, pens and personal electronic devices. As such, writing is a complex task that requires intricate skills. It incorporates a complex neural pathway that dynamically integrates perception, motion, and cognition. Given this, each and every one of us humans have a unique way we write. Naturally, some people write in fonts that are larger than others, some write in doodles that only a few can comprehend, while some others carefully cross their t's and dot their i's opting for artistic opulence. Regardless of the diversity in writing, however, when you truly acquaint yourself with an individual's handwriting, you recognize whose script it is, just as if it were a well-known painting or photograph. In fact, experts in human handwriting suggest that hand writing can unequivocally portray both the psychological and the physiological state of an individual. Consequently, some scientific studies of human handwriting indicate that a great deal of information can be gathered into the physical, mental and emotional state of the writer. So then clearly, handwriting may be more important skill set than once thought of, perhaps even helping professionals dig deeper into decoding human characteristics.
With that being said, communication skills, including writing, are one of the most important skill sets that a person can possess. Take traditional correspondence in corporate world for instance. In modern corporate world, business professionals are required to write countless electronic mails or “emails” as they are abbreviated, on a daily basis. Given this, email correspondences from business professionals have to be succinct and self-explanatory in order for businesses to be productive. As such, effectively composed emails prevent unwarranted delays in transactions and processes, improving the overall economic structure of a corporation or business.
Moreover, business professionals and other individuals who have a frantic and demanding lifestyle prefer to communicate quickly via emails, saving many time and money. Accordingly, the advent of email messaging has revolutionized the modern world immensely. Emails have become the popular means of written communication for business and personal communications. Emails are fast, convenient and can be virtually delivered to anyone around the world, readily eliminating spatial postal barriers. As such, businesses are no longer at the mercy of the post office and can reach their important goals by moving tons of information within the virtual communication highway. Additionally, many individuals also use other means of electronic communication besides emails primarily for non-business purposes, namely, texting, instant messaging and social media sites. Most of these electronic means of communication including email mandate the sender type or dictate to compose the message in a predictable font that is commonly available.
Accordingly, emails and other forms of electronic messaging tend to discourage the development of rich, extended communication to its intended recipient. The artificial fonts they are composed in can be a supernumerary, when compared to the finesse arrangement of alphabets illustrated in handwritten communication. As such, handwritten communication can be comforting to the recipient. It subtly engages people on an emotional level, reinforcing a personalized connection between the sender and the recipient that typed messages do not. Additionally, it exemplifies that the writer has gone further by adding a personal touch, resulting in the message being a unique identification. Simply put, hand written messages pledge an ideology that the writer has sincerely taken the time, effort and thoughtfulness to compose its contents. Similarly, on a business platform, when it comes to capturing clients, prospects, or team members, handwritten correspondence tends to illuminate the contents of the message to a higher level. It implies to the recipient that the sender of the correspondence is sincerely attempting to gain and sustain a meaningful relationship between them. As a result, it makes them feel they are special and important, and not just another business client. However, most commonly used avenues of electronic messaging preclude the sender from using their own handwriting in their electronic messages.
Electronic messaging has also been highly compromised, when it comes to privacy. As a result, there has been an increased public interest concerning privacy and security of electronic messaging. Additionally, simplicity in electronic messaging interfaces and platforms has invited unwarranted eavesdropping. For example, many electronic messaging tools claim to protect the contents of the message, but generally fail to incorporate critical features that involve encryption or secure deletion. In other words, majority of the electronic messaging data is not encrypted while in transit between the sender and the recipient. Consequently, while the convenience of electronic message is increasing, privacy and security of the electronic messages is immensely jeopardized. For instance, it is undeniable that the quantity and sophistication of intrusive cyberattacks on electronic message systems is epidemically increasing. So while security of electronic messages remains a concern, increasing trend of intrusion attacks from the prying eyes of some hackers and online email service vendors is undoubtedly causing the existing cyber security systems to lose pace. Furthermore, as cyberattacks on email systems increase and evolve, the victims of electronic messages continue to be vulnerable and concerned. Suspicious hacking activities involving electronic messages tends to compromise classified information between individuals and businesses. For instance, with every intrusive activity in electronic messaging, businesses lose valuable time, costing them millions of dollars to restore and protect their valuable information, not to mention the embarrassment and the negative media attention that inevitably follows. Additionally, due to the dynamic nature of intrusive attacks, wherein the hackers are constantly improvising their cyberattacks, individuals and businesses are left without any peace of mind. For instance, most intrusion detection systems like anti-virus, malware, spyware, amongst others seem to only protect electronic messaging as long as the latest, up to date versions are downloaded. In fact, most of these so called detection and protection systems require constant attention—they need to be updated frequently, costing people hundreds of thousands of dollars over their lifetime, and more often than not, most people forget to update them all together.
Clearly, there is a need in the market that can allow a sender to compose, store, encrypt, and virtually send an electronic message to a recipient in a sender's electronic handwriting. As such, there is a need that the sender's electronic handwriting or sender's electronic handwriting message can only be read by its intended recipient(s). Furthermore, there is a need in the market that can allow the sender's electronic handwriting to serve as an encrypted, time-sensitive method of authentication, ensuring privacy and security of the electronic message. Even further, there is a need in the market that allows the sender's electronic handwriting message to self-destruct after a predetermined amount of time, and better yet, destruct, if any other method, other than the one in which the recipient decrypts to authenticate the message is initiated. As such a system and method that can allow the aforementioned combined with the ability to store and retrieve the sender's electronic handwriting easily on an electronic device is desperately needed.